A Broken Doll
by HakuOrihara
Summary: Katniss hates Peeta and has left him and he is now a broken doll. What is Gale going to do to put him back together again? lots of fluff! GalexPeeta


**AN: Hello people of this universe…this is indeed a GalexPeeta fanfiction, so if you don't like that pairing, don't read! Just warning you…oh and this is one of my first official fanfictions, so it might suck, I've read better, but give it a chance…TT^TT Please review! I'm new to this website, so I'm confused and yeah…..yay onto the story! **

_**A Real Lover**_

It had been a week since they had gotten back from the Hunger Games. A week since Katniss had told Peeta she hated him and that the 'undying' love she had for him during the Games was only an act to win.

Peeta now laid, limp and hollow on the feather filled couch, facing the window of his new home in Victor Village. The blankets he had dragged down from his bedroom were wrapped around him, as if acting as a shield against the world. His mop of blonde hair was a rat's nest.

He had refused to cry, for if he did he would show love for someone who utterly despised him. He hadn't budged from that spot on the couch since the victory tour ended. Staring out his window, into the barren never-ending field in front of him, but not particularly looking at anything, he lay. He hadn't eaten for god knew how long, and he was too weak to even lift his thin, shaking arms. The Hunger Games had done a great number on him, he thought. Especially with his artificial leg that sent pain throughout his body every time he moved. It felt as though he was being struck by lightning every time. Not that he had really done anything important, acting as star-crossed lovers and such…with that person. He couldn't even think about the Hunger Games and Katniss without going insane anymore. As he lay there, deep in his own self-tormenting thoughts, there was a knock at the door that echoed through the house.

"It's open," Peeta croaked. It had been the first time he had heard his own voice in days, and he was astonished at how monotone it sounded. Hollow and unemotional, maybe that's what he had become, what he would be from now on.

The door opened with a long whine and Gale quietly stepped in, realizing the deathly silence of the house.

"Peeta?" he called, placing a sack of freshly caught game on the kitchen counter, before walking up to where Peeta weakly lay. "I haven't seen you since the victo- What's wrong? Oh my god Peeta, you look like a week old corpse!" he blurted out, taken aback as he took in the sight. He immediately regretted what he said concerning Peeta's appearance, when he saw the blonde cringe at the comment. "I'm sorry, I—"

"No, it's fine. I know," Peeta quietly cut him off, staring at the ground. "Here, sit. I-It's messy, but I don't want you to stand," he said, wincing as he pushed himself into a fetal sitting position. He brought his knees up to his chin with his arms wrapped protectively around him. As much as it hurt, it made him feel a little better.

'_He looks like an abused, broken doll_,' Gale thought.

"No, it isn't fine. At least, the reason you're like this. Peeta, tell me what happened," Gale said softly, sitting down and placing a comforting hand on Peeta's now trembling shoulder. Gale used the same tone of voice he used with wounded deer he found lying behind the fence where he hunted.

"W-Well, you know how Katniss took care of me and…and was so loving towards me during the G-Games?" Peeta finally stuttered after a long, anxious pause.

"Yeah, what about it?" Gale asked, placing his elbows on his knees and leaning forward, so he could see Peeta's face better.

"Um…after w-we won…she said th-that it was, a-all an act to k-keep herself alive!" Peeta blurted out, letting tears that had been imprisoned for weeks streaming down his pale cheeks. "I-I promised myself…I-I wouldn't…c-cry," he murmured, his vision blurring as the tears increased.

"Peeta," Gale barely whispered, his eyes softening filling with sympathy for Peeta. He wrapped his arms around the frail figure next to him and leaned back onto the arm of the couch, so that Peeta's head lay on his chest.

"She s-said th-that I meant nothing to her and that I w-will never m-mean anything t-to anyone else. And she's right…even my parents hate me. I mean, who would love me? I never exactly deeply her, but I felt as though someone loved _me_ for once. But I was wrong. It was fake, like all of the few joys in my life," Peeta cried into Gale's shirt, tightening his grip on it as though it was a life line.

He suddenly gasped and threw his head up, looking up into Gale's deep, silvery eyes. "Y-you aren't fake too, are you Gale? And here I am pouring my heart out? Please, don't forsake me too! My feelings for you will always remain hollow hopes and dreams won't they?" Peeta sobbed, whimpering as he said it. His glassy, blue eyes were scared and fragile.

'_Those are the eyes of a tribute_,' Gale thought sadly.

Peeta, I'm real! Of course I'm real! I'm real Peeta!" Gale immediately answered, his heart beat quickening at the blonde's confession. He had confusing feelings towards Peeta, but only a while ago did he realize that he actually loved him. Peeta was extremely hard to hate. He had always been. _Damn Katniss_. Peeta was like a wounded animal. He was terrified, confused, and vulnerable. Gale would know, he was a hunter after all. "I'll always be here for you, always. And as for your wishful thinking-"

"I-I…you don't need to lie! I don't deserve you or anyone else for that matter! You and Katniss belo-" Peeta sobbed, cut off by Gale's lips crashing against his own. His eyes widened and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. But his long lashes then fluttered, as he closed his teary eyes.

' _Gale hadn't been lying. I found someone who loves me. Someone real.'_

The first thought that came into Gale's mind was how soft Peeta's lips were. He wasn't sure if what he doing was wrong, but it felt right. With that thought, he enveloped Peeta in his strong arms, as if to make a protective wall around him, not to let the horrors of the world enter. He ended the kiss and rested his forehead on Peeta's, smiling.

"Am I real now?" he asked, pulling Peeta closer as the baker rested his hands on Gale's chest, tracing his muscles that shown from under his shirt with his forefinger. Peeta's head was dropped down, so all Gale saw was a mop of blonde hair, the tear that fell on his leg told him that Peeta was crying. "Why are you crying?" Gale asked, worried, gently lifting Peeta's chin up with his thumb and forefinger and looking into his deep sea eyes. What surprised him was that Peeta was smiling broadly, from ear to ear.

"I-I'm so happy Gale. I'm just s-so happy!" Peeta sobbed tears of joy, smiling, and snuggling into Gale's arms contentedly. Gale's eyes softened as his newly found lover fell asleep in his arms, purring like a kitten, in his embrace.

"I love you Peeta," Gale whispered, stroking Peeta's hair as if he really were a kitten, oblivious to the fact that Peeta could hear him.

"I…love you…too…Gale," Peeta muttered into Gale's shirt sleepily. Tears of happiness that still rained down his pale cheeks were wiped away by Gale's hand, as he himself slowly drifted off into sleep. The two lay there, in each other's arms happily, the broken doll having been fixed, smiled in their shared dreams.

_**End**_

_**Epilogue**_

Behind the window of Peeta's home in Victor Village, two people stared at the surprising, yet heartwarming sight of the baker and hunter falling asleep in each other's embraces. These two were none other than Effie and Haymitch.

"Ha! Yoo see dat? I win da bet Effie! I told you!" Haymitch exclaimed, slurring every word, as he pointed a finger at Effie triumphantly.

"Hmph! Fine!" she huffed, handing the money to the drunk victor next to her.

"So, what do you think?" he asked smiling, taking a lower tone so the lovers wouldn't wake.

"I do admit they are perfect for each other. Adorable, even," Effie finally said, staring into the window once more, before turning around and walking off saying something about her wig not matching the time of day. Haymitch lifting a hand, gesturing 'thumbs up' at the sleeping pair, before following Effie into the District to show everyone the pictures they had taken, his wiry smile on his face the whole time.

**AN: Ok how'd you like it? Lame I know, but bare with me. Should I continue it? Or not? Please review, they motivate me. Thanks!**


End file.
